Party at Winston's
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: The parr family hosts a party for the new supers !


Winston deavor calls Helen to say if she and her family would like to host a party for all the supers as Helen agreed too!

As Winston says ! Yes! Fabulous will shall see you Than ! As Helen says Bob kids were throwing a party let's get this place spotless ! As Bob , Violet and Dash got the memo so they cleaned up around the house to get ready for tonight's party !

Meanwhile back at Winston's headquarters in his office the new suppers are waiting inside for further instructions and Winston said hey everyone wonderful news Were gonna throw a party at My place and Elastigirl and her family will be hosting it ! As The new supers were like Surprise! So Winston told them to be at his by 6:00 ! As They all agreed and Winston left the room!

Voyd was Surprise as well as Shy Voyd's Idol was gonna be hosting the party at Winston's place Voyd panicky and Helectrix goses up to her , As Helectrix says Karen ! What's a matter ! As Voyd Shyly Blushes in a way that she crush on Helectrix, And Helectrix says if your worried about the party not be I'm pretty sure Elastigirl will want your autograph!

As Voyd says, Thank You Helectrix, But I'm not sure if that's what I'm worried about! As Helectrix said oh , What ever could it be Than ! As Voyd timidly said ! Well ! I know it wasn't our fault and we were control by Evelyn, but We frighten her Children and I'm not sure what Elastigirls children is going to think of us !

As Helectrix smiles and chuckles , Says So that's what this is all about there's nothing too worried about Karen ! Just be your self and have good time ! As Voyd Shyly hides her face and says Thank You Helectric !

As Helectrix said! No Problem, Call Me Bernard ! As Voyd Shyly smiles and blushes, And says ! Ok Bernard!

Back at the house , Helen is vaccuming the house , Bob is cleaning the kitchen and Violet and Dash are working on there Homework , Jack Jack is in his Play pin !

As Bob said , Helen! As Helen said, Yes Bob , Bob Added , What time did Winston say ! Hellen says , 6:00! As Bob said! Okay ! Helen asks , Are the kids helping clean ! As Bob said, Not this second, Violet and Dash are working on there homework ! As Helen said! Okay !

As Helen continued to Vaccumed !

Than hours later , The party was getting on the way and Everyone shows up ! Including, Winston, Screech, Krusher Brick, Helectrix, Reflux and Voyd ! As Winston said, Elastigirl! Thank you for preparing this party ! As Helen said, No worries Winston , It's an honor! As Winston smiles and says , I'm happy that your happy ! As Winston said food and drinks are ready everyone dig in !

As Helen prepared the Potato salad and brought it out as Violet helps with carrying out the Macaroni salad and Dash carries out the Soda and puts it on party table ! While Dash was looking around at the party , and sees Brick sitting down drinking some soda , with Voyd ! Dash says ! Hey mom can I go introduce-my self to the new supers ! As Helen said! Yes ! Dash you can ! Make sure to use your manners ! As Dash says! You got it mom !

As Dash walks over to Brick and avoid presently As Dash is holding a food tray like a waiter and Dash says! Hello good evening ladies , may offer you some food ! As Voyd smiles and chuckles and says, Hi there , Little Fella you have such good manners ! My name is Voyd , But you can call me Karen ! This is Brick ! As Brick turns and Brick waves and smiles ! As He takes Voyds hand , And Dash said , Why thank you Madam ! As Dash kisses Karen's hand !

As Voyd Shyly Blushes smiles , And She chuckles cutely ! And Says ! Oh your such a nice little boy ! As Dash says! Why thank you your too kind ! Dash added ! No problem! I'll be your waiter for tonight! If you good looking chickas need anything you just give out a holler ! As Voyd Shyly chuckles and Blushes, Brick chuckles at Voyd !

As Dash turns around and smirks and says , I wonder if the ladies are Ticklish , As Dash sneaks up behind Voyd and Brick and Dash starts to tickle Voyd and Brick ! As Dash wiggles his hands around Brick and Voyds side ! And Brick and Voyd reacts , Brick and Voyd starts laughing , and This brings Everyone's attention!

As Winston, Screech , Reflux , Helen, Bob , Violet and Helectrix came to investigate! And Screech smiles and says what do you know Voyd and Brick are Ticklish! As Reflux smiles and added , those young whippersnappers are getting tickled by a little boy ! As Winston said, Well I'll be darn Looks like Brick and Voyd are Ticklish! As Helen said, ok Dash Hunny ! Give them space now ! Dash stops tickling Voyd and Brick, And soon after Voyd and Brick slowly stopped laughing and stood up !

And than hours later, Everyone left the party and Winston said, Great Party Elastigirl ! Thank you again I had a great time ! As Helen said, Your Welcome, Winston you and The others are very generous and so amazing it's an honor to be advocating for super hero's ! As Winston said , Hey that's what are friends for after all ! Have a good weekend ! Take care Helen ! As Helen said take care Winston!

As Winston left and Helen closed the door and Said! That was great party wouldn't you say Bob ! As Bob said, oh yeah that was one swell great party Hunny! As it got late the part family got ready for bed and fell asleep for a good nights rest !


End file.
